Luke Cage
| aliases = Carl Lucas; Mark Lucas; Cage; Power Man; Power Fist; Black Avenger | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | known relatives = Jessica Jones (wife) Danielle Cage (daughter) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Luke Cage, Hero for Hire'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = Mike Colter Clifton Cutrary Luke Cage: You Know My Steez }} Luke Cage, whose real name is Carl Lucas, is a fictional comic book superhero featured in titles published by Marvel Comics. He formerly went by the superhero code-name Power Man and was introduced in ''Luke Cage, Hero for Hire'' #1 in June, 1972. The character has also been represented in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, first appearing in episodes of the Netflix television series ''Jessica Jones'', where he was played by actor Mike Colter. This version of Luke Cage later branched out into his own Luke Cage television series in 2016, and was also a co-star on the Netflix series The Defenders. Biography Origin Carl Lucas grew up on the streets of Harlem and was never what anyone would consider a law-abiding citizen. His best friend was a man named Willis Stryker who was involved in various criminal enterprises, not the least of which involved drug trafficking. Both men vied for the affection of a woman named Reva Connors, but Reva ultimately chose Lucas after witnessing his heroism when he saved Stryker's life during a run-in with the Syndicate. Willis may have been grateful to be alive, but he was not grateful that Lucas won the girl. He had Carl framed for drug possession and he was arrested. Lucas was sentenced to serve time in Seagate Prison in Georgia. Although he tried to behave as a model prisoner, he invariably found himself getting into fights with other inmates such as Comanche and Shades who tried to recruit him into prison gang. This also drew the attention of several of the more disreputable guards at Seagate including Captain Billy Bob Rackham and another man named Quirt. Rackham had Quirt assault Lucas in his jail cell and Carl was soon put in Solitary Confinement. When Warden Tyler Stuart learned of this, he demoted Rackham and fired Quirt. Stuart had a long conversation with Lucas and learned about his troubled past. He told him about a secret experiment being conducted at Seagate by Doctor Noah Burstein, which was intended to serve in the interests of helping mankind and wanted Lucas to volunteer as a test subject. Lucas agreed and Doctor Burstein placed his body inside of a containment tube, which he flushed with a special chemical formula. The embittered guard Rackham, seeking to assuage his vendetta against Lucas for costing him his rank, tampered with the controls on the containment tube, increasing the chemical dosage to dangerous levels. Not only did Lucas survive the process however, but he actually emerged from the container with superhuman strength and bulletproof skin. While attempting to escape from the prison, he was hit by a barrage of bullets, but shrugged them off and managed to dive through a window to freedom. It was believed that Lucas had been killed by the gunfire. Carl Lucas returned to his old neighborhood in Harlem and changed his name to Luke Cage. He acquirred a bright costume, a metal headband and a belt made out of heavy chain and earned a living as a "Hero for Hire". Luke Cage, Hero for Hire 1 Abilities * Accelerated healing * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength Relationships Friends * Claire Temple - Doctor; former lover. * Danny Rand - Also known as Iron Fist. Partner in Heroes for Hire. * David Griffith - Owner of the Gem theater. Leases the 3rd floor to Luke Cage. * Flea - An informant who helped to clear Luke's name. Poisoned to death by Cottonmouth. * Noah Burstein - Scientist who created process that gave Luke his powers. * Reva Connors - Ex-girlfriend, deceased. Foes * Billy Bob Rackham - Corrupt prison guard from Seagate. * Orville Smythe - Hired Luke to commit a crime. Inspired him to take up the name Power Man. * Steeplejack, Jake Mallard - Crazed construction worker whom Luke fought in his early Power Man days. * Steeplejack, Maxwell Plumm - The 2nd Steeplejack. Used slightly different equipment. Clients * Mimi Jenks - Killed by Billy Bob Rackham. Appearances * Alias 28 TV series Episodes Season One Notes * Luke Cage once considered adopting the code name Ace of Spades, but dismissed the notion due to its racial connotations. Power Man 17 In the 1970s, "Spade" was often used as a derogatory term for a black person. * One-time criminal Orville Smythe is the one who inspired Luke to take up the code name of Power Man. Power Man 17 * Actor Clifton Cutrary played a teenage Carl Lucas in a flashback scene in the "You Know My Steez" episode of [[Luke Cage (2016)|Marvel's Luke Cage]]. External Links * * Luke Cage at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Avengers/Members Category:Dark Avengers/Members Category:Defenders/Members Category:Fantastic Four/Members Category:Heroes for Hire/Members Category:Secret Defenders/Members Category:Thunderbolts/Members Category:Programs Category:Luke Cage Category:Netflix Category:Marvel Entertainment